lifesimmerfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassandra Goth
Rose Goth |siblings = Alexander Goth Unborn Baby Goth |spouse = Don Lothario |maritalstatus = Single |child = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |sign = Virgo |sign2 = |body = Thin |neighbor = Pleasantview |wish = |music = |food = |color = |sex = Female |career = Science |asp = Family |hair = Black |eye = Brown |skin = Medium|skin2 = |career2 = |pets = |eye2 = |hair2 = |cod = |caption = Cassandra is the quiet, mysterious type. Nobody ever knows quite what she's thinking.}}Cassandra Goth is a pre-made Sim whom, while not created by Lifesimmer, has appeared in several of her Let's Plays, including The Sims 2, The Sims 3: Generations, The Sims 3: Ambitions and The Sims 4. Cassandra is the daughter of Mortimer Goth and Bella Goth, the step daughter of Rose Goth, the older sister of Alexander Goth, the mother of Bliss Goth and the ex-fiancee of Don Lothario. Bella Goth |siblings = Alexander Goth |spouse = Don Lothario |maritalstatus = Single|child = Bliss Goth |wish = World Renowned Surgeon|music = Spooky|food = Stu Surprise|color = Black|eye2 = Green|skin2 = Light|body = Thin|hair2 = Black|neighbor = Twinbrook|pets = Mortimer Goth Bella Goth Dina Caliente Nina Caliente |trait1 = Loner|trait2 = Socially Awkward|trait3 = Unstable|trait4 = Perfectionist|trait5 = Cat Person|sign2 = Aquarius}} Biography Cassandra is a bright, mysterious woman. She has a chequered past and a gloomy nature. The Sims 4 Cassandra appears in The Sims 4 LP as a teenager, living with her parents and younger brother in Willow Creek. She meets Candice Monette in Part 1: May The Fourth Be With You. She eventually dies of old age. The Sims 2: All-In-One Don invites Cassandra out to dinner in'' Part 12: Proposal''. Little does she know, he plans to end their engagement with intent to marry Amanda Lopez instead. Furious, Cassandra knocks his trash can over whenever she passes by the Lothario residence. This causes the family to frequently fall ill with the flu. Lifesimmer stated, in spite of her ill will toward Cassandra, that Cassandra was too good for Don. Eventually, Don's daughter, Rose, weds Mortimer Goth, which makes Rose the step-mother of Cassandra. Rose is generally unpleasant to Cassandra: playing pranks on her, stealing her food and frequently beating her in physical fights. Cassandra is not happy when Rose changes her appearance to look more like the missing Bella Goth. The Sims 3: Generations Cassandra Goth was created by LifeSimmer to be placed into Lucky Palms as Justine and Joseph Fenderson's neighbor. It is possible that she moved out there independently to be away from Rose, even if it meant estranging herself from Mortimer and Alexander. Cassandra is more "mature and seductive" in Lucky Palms. She has outgrown her old modest style, but still retains the overall Gothic appearance. She has lost her pigtails and iconic round spectacles in favor of a sleek ponytail and more fashionable glasses. Cassandra attends Justine's bachelorette party and wedding. She gives the Fendersons an expensive statue as a wedding gift. Cassandra is known for repeatedly bailing out on the parties thrown by the Fendersons, likely due to her somber nature. The Sims 3: Ambitions It can be assumed that Cassandra returned to Pleasantview after the events of Generations, and either engaged in an affair or briefly reconciled with Don Lothario, because by the time of Ambitions they have a daughter named Bliss. Cassandra hasn't told Don about their daughter because the situation would conflict with his womanizing lifestyle. Cassandra and Bliss arrive in Twinbrook in Part 18. Following the deaths of Bella and Mortimer, Cassandra has added two namesake cats to the household. She wants to be close to Alexander as he is the only living family member they've got. A recreation of the Cassandra from Generations, she now has light green eyes, round glasses, and much lighter skin. Cassandra gets a job as a Doctor at the Twinbrook Foundation Hospital to explore the playable aspects of that career. She created an online dating profile but never really used it. When their cat, Bella, dies, she is replaced by Nina and Dina. Gallery Cassandra_Generations.png|Cassandra, as she appears in Generations Season 1 Cassandra_Ambitions.png|Cassandra, as she appears in Ambitions Cassandra and Bliss.jpg|Cassandra and her daughter Trivia *Cassandra was never seen in ''The Sims 3 Seasons LP, ''despite that her father was seen as a major character in the series. The family makes a cameo appearance in the University LP, excluding Cassandra. *Cassandra is actually a scientist, but Lifesimmer changed her career to medicine for Ambitions. Category:Female Sims Category:Normal Sims Category:Sims from The Sims 4 LP Category:Willow Creek Sims Category:Pleasantview Sims Category:Lucky Palms Sims